David Nicolls
, | music = "Hearts on Fire" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = WPW | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = | finisher = NicollBack (Backdrop driver) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = Aperama | debut = 2007 | record = | accomplishments = WPW World Title WPW Tag Team Championship | retired = | spouse = }} David Nicolls is an E-wrestler who once wrestled for WPW, but is currently on hiatus. History Early Life David Nicolls has always been certain of one thing in his life. That he was going to rock. Now, living in a small town in the middle of nowhere, he always had to travel quite a way to see his favourite bands perform live on stage in cities several hours' car ride away. He'd never really given wrestling a second thought, and was working a dead end job in Dubbo. He kept plugging away at it, and one day was on a trip out to a metal concert, but in taking several wrong turns, ended up at a wrestling venue. Hearing a familiar song (Manowar - Number 1), he decided to pay to get into the scummy venue, hoping that the Manowar concert was just late in showing. But alas, no, it was a professional wrestling event. Being a small time crowd, he ended up in the front row, and one of the bigger guys spotted him, having been instructed to do something which would psyche up the somewhat irresponsive crowd. In picking the biggest guy (let's face it, there's nothing to do in Dubbo but train weights and do farm work) in the crowd, he made a fatal error - David essentially let him take him over the rails before suddenly beating the living crap out of the man. After that day, the adulation of the crowd his for that fatal moment as he beat the man up in his jeans and t-shirt, he suddenly realised something. If he became a pro wrestler, he could get to the good metal concerts. In America. So he decided to take the man backstage, where they became good friends, and he was soon trained, brought up to wrestling shape, doing well for himself but never so well as to make a killing. Realising that he wasn't putting his full effort in, his trainers sent him on to WPW, telling him that if he won any titles, they'd buy him free tickets to the next Edguy concert. And nobody gets in the way of David Nicolls and an Edguy concert. Career WrestlePower Wrestling Coming in to WPW, David Nicolls was not, initially, regarded as being much of a hot commodity. Starting with soon-to-be-tag-partner Desmond Troy as his first opponent, he had what was an oddity - a well fought match for a pair of debutantes. Going from here, he had a few more seemingly random singles matches - and from there, after a match with Super Sexy Girl was interrupted by.. well, several people, he ended up in a fifteen man match for the Hardcore Title at ReActivation. Whilst not winning overall, he managed to 'claim' the gold for a few minutes - and this seemed to be spurring him on. Then, under Carlos' misguided scheme to revitalise a seemingly unmoving tag team division, after Jamie Parker and Jason Bennett's split, with Tokester's inability to keep their collective fires burning, Nicolls was tagged.. with Jason Bennett. This team was met with.. well, Jason Bennett's utter lack of interest. Then, probably because Carlos' hat drew the next name randomly, he ended up with a new tag team partner.. A man he would go on to be undefeated with for quite some time - his debut opponent, Desmond Troy. "D&D" - or 'The Team of Excellence', as they later became known to some - went on to face JMC and The Judge once.. coming up short, in their first defeat. They began losing a few matches, slowly, little by little - and looked to be unravelling, despite still seeming the best hope for ridding Judge and JMC of their tag team gold. During this timeframe, the Tournament of Champions 2008 also came to a head - Nicolls beat Tank in round 1, his partner Troy in round 2, only to come to a crashing halt at the hands of eventual winner, JMC. As such, his World Title hopes momentarily dashed, he again went for the titles with Troy - however, they again failed. In a self-imposed ban, despite the fact that they appeared to be slowly building a rapport, Nicolls publically stated that in their next loss, with the Tournament of Champions pay-per-view coming up and them having been slotted into a four way tag team match for a shot at the tag team titles, they would split up, permanently. What followed was a victory - toppling Tokester, the Resistance and Domination before their final match with the Royalty - who had boastfully admitted that were they, Judge and JMC, to lose the titles, they would happily put the same stipulation on the line. The unlikely duo added a third, even less likely man for a spell - someone to train them in the ways of being a tag team, former WWF Tag Team Champion, Tom Zenk. The outcome was the breaking of the Royalty, as D&D won tag team gold, just weeks after JMC had claimed his historic second WPW Championship. Only weeks into their reign as champions, Desmond Troy looked to be a changed man - he was amid divorce settlements with what looked to be a cheating wife, trying to care for his son - these shortfallings leading to a much angrier, more ruthless man in the ring. Despite this short aggressive streak, D&D didn't last long as the tag team champions - Desmond Troy was found savagely beaten, bleeding and unconscious. Despite the fact that some believe his condition to have been even worse than what was seen on WPW TV, Nicolls was without a tag team partner - and a pair of tag team belts. Despite doing his very best to defend them on his own, he ended up having to introduce a new partner - former IOWF Tag Team Champion, Smike (or 'X', as he then called himself). The pair met in a semi-drunken fight (at a concert) - and then managed to defend the championships at WPW Proving Ground. Despite controversy surrounding the state of the ownership of the belts, Nicolls seemed to be on top of things - before things came crashing to a halt at the Brawl for it All, as Karver, Inc got a rematch from their Proving Ground matchup - and Michael Karver was able to take out Smike, winning the belts away, and ending Nicolls' first reign as a champion in WPW. He managed to make it to the final four of the Brawl for it All - but in a somewhat less than conventional style, he decided to make his aim in the Brawl to lose, as opposed to win, sparking some momentary fires with the man to eliminate him, Gunnar Brian. Since then, Smike and Nicolls seem to have been on loose speaking terms - friends, but not really 'partners' as perhaps they once were. And Nicolls, still more or less being tossed around like a rag doll, has yet to have a rematch for his tag team titles - being tossed by Carlos into a number of matches, both tag and singles. Since a match where he and Martin Cameron were scheduled to face Gunnar Brian and The One, he appears to have suffered a somewhat major concussion (to go with his entry into the Sell your Soul match at Redemption 2008) - and after his match the week after with Gunnar Brian, he seems to have it in mind that The One is.. well, his goal - the person he has to face, to beat. Despite this clear lunacy, it might well end up working to his favour - the man he feuded with for the better part of late 2007, James Moriarty Cassius, presently holds the belt that he will get a chance to challenge for. The other present feasible man he could end up against for the belt, should he win the Sell your Soul Cage Match, would be 2 - another man he has had some history with, and minimal success against in the past. Could his lunacy play into his good graces, or will brain damage prove to be less than the ideal breeding ground for a future WPW Champion? As much as he may have tried, Nicolls failed when it came to the Sell Your Soul match - making it to the final two, but not quite ascending the ladder and snatching the briefcase which ended up suspended above the ring - Dan Murph just barely inching the win away from him. However, this didn't stopped the concussed Aussie, on the back of his near-success, from ending up in a number one contender's match for the WPW Title against Jamie Parker. Despite the match ending up in controversy, he managed to eke the win over the Briton; ending up as the next to have a shot against James Moriarty Cassius. Despite his best attempts, Cassius couldn't quite wrap his head around the pure psychosis that resided in Nicolls - and in a rare moment of clarity, Nicolls finally managed to sort out his personal demons, right in the ring - working out that his opponent wasn't The One, but in fact, James Cassius. As new WPW Champion, David Nicolls was a man hunted. Several people have openly taken offense to his reign - some simply wishing for the title, others seeing him as an affront to that which the WPW Title stands for. Presently waiting for a contender to be finally decided, Nicolls has to sit and wait - something which has never been his specialty. However, one man seems to loom over his head - Dan Murph, the only man with a definite claim to a match for the title, who still claims the option to cash in a shot - any time, anywhere. Will this prove the young (in reign, that is) champion's undoing, or will he be able to use his momentum to ride the eventual shot to victory? Or, for that matter, would Murph even cash in the shot before a new contender is decided? As it so turns out - Dan Murph did just that, after a notably successful match against the former tag team champions, cashing in on the July 22nd edition of Tuesday Night Turmoil - blindsiding Nicolls, who continued to attempt to fight tenaciously. However, when all was said and done - two referees, two pairs of shoulders on the mat.. two decisions! The WPW Title is presently being held; by two people, in Murph and Nicolls, with no sign of a merger in sight, leading to a unique dispute - which belt is the more important? While this is being worked out, Nicolls still seems to carry around his belt - and still refers to himself as the WPW World Champion, a number one contender is confirmed - The Killing Joke. At ReActivation, Nicolls was unable to beat the legendary Jokester and unfortunately lost his prized title. Championships and accomplishments Championships :* WPW World Heavyweight Champion :* WPW Tag Team Champion with The One Other No.3 of WPW's Top 25 Wrestlers of 2008 In the Ring Theme Music :*''"Hearts on Fire" by Moves Finishing Moves :*''NicollBack'' (Backdrop driver :*''As Yet Unnamed'' (Fujiwara Armbar) Signature Moves :*''Rolling Power Slam'' :*''Seated Piledriver'' :*''Diving Crossbody'' :*''Russian Leg Sweep'' :*''Diving Splash'' :*''Spinebuster'' External Links Sign Up on Wrestlepower.net Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters